


I want to complicate you

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, idk - Freeform, unless I decide to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke stands watching him, not sure if he should leave and just go back home, or if he should- what exactly, he's not sure. However, the decision is made for him when the boy seems to sense someone watching and turns his head, eyes landing on Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to complicate you

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing summer school lashton, then got stuck and wrote this. Now I kinda wanna continue, but I'm so bad at writing longer fics, I just get bored. Ugh dammit. 
> 
> Yeah and I'm bad at titles so I just listen to songs and pick lyrics, this one's from Panic! At the discos far too young to die. 
> 
> Uh.

Luke's bored. Luke's bored out of his mind. He's browsing on the Internet, scrolling down on his Facebook dash past all the statuses his already seen for a hundred times. He closes the tab just to open it again five minutes later, then plays yatzy on an online game site, until the dice seem to be mocking him. He finally slams his laptop shut when the person playing with him starts creepily chat him up, and he actually considers answering.

He swings his feet on the floor, sitting up. He sits there for a good minutes, trying to think of something to do, before he gets up and leaves his room. He can hear his mom watching some soap opera downstairs and his dad typing away in his work room, and ponders for a while if he should join his mom. He decides against it: he hates soap operas.

He makes his way downstairs, calls a quick "bye, going out!", slips into his shoes and rushes outside. It's cloudy, but not raining, so Luke doesn't mind. He starts walking down the road, ignoring the detached houses surrounding him, all unimaginative yellow. He walks and walks, then starts counting his steps. Once he reaches hundred he picks the next crossroads and goes left from there.

The view isn't much different, the houses are still splitting images of each other, but Luke can see the edge of the forest at the end of the road. It's the same forest that reaches around the lake to the other side of the town where Calum and Ashton live, but Luke hasn't been in the woods on this side of the lake. He abandons the quiet thoughts of turning back and just going home and makes his way towards the forest, quickly finding a used path.

It's a forest, there's nothing special about it. There are trees and moss and birds chirping in trees. The path splits into others, and Luke makes sure he remembers which one he took; he's bored, but not bored enough to want to get lost.

The path fades eventually before it leaves Luke at the side of an actual road. The wind is not blowing, but it's chilly, so Luke pulls the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and crosses his arms while he hops over a few roots and rocks to get to the road.

He can hear running water somewhere. It's probably one of the rivers flowing into or out of the lake, and Luke wonders how long would it take to find the end of it. He starts to follow the road, hoping he'll end up somewhere familiar.

The sounds of the river get louder and after ten-ish minutes Luke finds himself looking at an area, just by the river, with a place for a campfire and a few benches around it.

He's not alone, though.

Someone has set the fire, its cracking drowning under the rush of the river, and is sitting on the ground with his back against one of the benches, drinking nasty-looking liquor from a coke bottle. He's got green hair, is wearing ripped jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket over it, and is singing lowly between sips.

Luke stands watching him, not sure if he should leave and just go back home, or if he should- what exactly, he's not sure. However, the decision is made for him when the boy seems to sense someone watching and turns his head, eyes landing on Luke.

"Are you coming or gonna keep standing there like a creeper?" The boy turns to look back at the fire, and after shuffling on his feet a while, Luke makes his way over and sits down on a bench.

"You know what?" the boy asks once Luke's sat down. He's not looking at Luke, but Luke doubts he's talking to himself.

"What?"

"The world is a shitty, shitty place." he brings the bottle to his lips, gulps down a mouthful, then continues before Luke can think of anything to say. "And _love_... That's a fucking joke."

Luke clears his throat, hesitates for a moment before speaking. "You wanna... talk about it?"

The boy snorts and glances at Luke. "I already am, aren't I?"

And, well, Luke supposes he is. He doesn't continue talking, figuring the boy will do the talking if he pleases.

"People who claim they're in love? Jokes too. I guess it takes a cheating piece of trash and a bottle of cheap bunch to figure that out, but hey, self pity - the best of pities." He salutes with his bottle, and Luke's not one hundred percent sure he knows what the guy is talking about. Badly ended relationship, sure, but that's not the end of the world?

Although, who's Luke to talk, he hasn't even had his first kiss yet - and he's seventeen.

"You want some?" the boy asks, waving the bottle at Luke.

"Uh. I'm not eighteen yet."

The guy laughs, hand still extended towards Luke. "Are you serious?" He raises his brows at Luke, laughs again when Luke shrugs. "Come on," he urges, "the bottle's not gonna bite you."

Luke gives himself mental shrug and takes the bottle, tasting the liquid inside carefully. He wrinkles his nose and pushes the bottle back at the other boy, who's laughing again.

"Tastes like shit doesn't it?"

Luke can't disagree.

"Goes straight into the head, though."

Luke watches the boy drink quietly for a few minutes. Then he starts talking again.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you shy or something."

Luke shrugs. "Or something."

The guy hums. He kicks the dirt on the ground towards the fire, hissing a quiet "yesss" when he gets a few rocks in.

"What's your name?" He asks after a while.

"Luke."

The boy looks at him. "You look like on too. I'm Michael." He sweeps header  of his forehead. "This is kinda my place. No one ever comes here. Why are you here?" 

This time Luke doesn't shrug. He feels like he has done that too much for one conversation. "Was bored and came for a walk." 

Michael grins. "Not bored anymore, are you?" His smile turns sour. "That's what I am, a good time call. Ha." 

Luke's not one to listen to drunken people complain about their lives, usually. Still, Michael's fascinating, if he's being honest. Not only the way he looks - the unsual color of his hair, and his face with light flickering across it -, but the way he is. Luke can't point out what exactly, so: just the way he is. 

"Don't suppose you'd like to make out?" Michael asks suddenly, startling Luke out of his thoughts. 

"Uh..." 

Michael cackles. "Figured. You look too much of a good boy." He shifts, settles into a more comfortable position and closes his eyes. "You know, Lukey, if you ever want to kiss a boy, I'm telling you, under no circumstances do it. We are idiots, and we screw around for fun. You seem like the settling down in a cottage by the sea type, so just find yourself a nice girl, save some time and effort." He smiles lazily. "And now, if you don't mind, I feel like being alone and smashing some things, so." He motions with his hand for Luke to leave. 

Luke gets up, stuffs his hands iinto the pockets of his jeans and  ooks at down at the boy. Then,  before he turns to leave says, "Take care, Michael. And thanks for the advice." 

He still hears Michael's laughter half a minute later when he's walking down the road, and then his drunken shout. "Don't pretend like you're going to take it!" 

Luke shakes his head and focuses on finding the path he came from.


End file.
